<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cure for Denial by CapturedbyDoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249317">Cure for Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc'>CapturedbyDoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry &amp; Florice (Chronological Order) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feel free to point out those errors for real, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Characters, Happy Ending, I am not French so in case I spot errors in French sentences Imma try to fix them, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tsundere protagonist, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad language, body issues, cursing, i worked so hard and got so far, in the end it doesn't even matter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Research Assistant Merry Rose accidentally confesses her feelings to the anomalous entity known as ''Plague Doctor'', she gets more than she originally wanted...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry &amp; Florice (Chronological Order) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2297138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Notebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever fic published online, hope y'all like it!<br/>If you see any errors, feel free to nitpick and I will fix them whenever I can. ^^''</p><p>But anyway, without further ado, let's go...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>There he was as always. Working on a person laid before him on a metallic operation table, golden eyes narrowed as he focused. Once in a while I heard a sound of deep breath, muffled by the long beak of his mask. I usually wasn’t the one to stare, but the one time he wasn’t observing me with those sharp, knowing eyes, I knew I had to take a look.</p><p>That’s when I found out that I really couldn’t turn away.</p><p>At some point his head turned just a bit, even though his eyes were fixated on the wound he was currently sewing shut, but that was enough to snap me out of my daze. I feared he might have seen me focus on him rather than writing down the notes on what he was actually doing. The notes that have been forgotten for the better part of an hour, now.</p><p>Oh, how I have fallen for him.</p><p>Me? A person known for nasty temper and filthy mouth, but on the other side of the coin there was a scared, secretly sweet side. That’s what I’m told anyway. How come a person who barely cares for her looks and turns away every suitor happening to cross her even fall in love in the first place?</p><p>A cough was heard near me. Fuck.</p><p>Why does he always have to stand so close? Doesn’t he have any idea on what kind of reaction that stirs inside of me? I felt my skin getting hotter, but I reluctantly met his gaze as he loomed over me and the chair I was sitting on.</p><p>‘’Operation was successful, Miss Rose,’’ 049 told me with hands behind his back. ‘’Did you get all the notes that you needed?’’</p><p>Even two seconds of eye contact is painful, because I fear that he sees the thing that I see every morning. No make-up, messy brown hair usually in a ponytail, dead look in blue eyes… In the past I would have liked being called ugly - when and how did I become so self-conscious? So weak?</p><p>‘’Yeah, yeah,’’ I replied a little too quickly, looking down at my half-finished notes. The last thing I was describing was when he actually started cutting his patient up. And that was a long time ago. ‘’Thank you, Doctor.’’</p><p>He only hummed in response, turning in time to see the person slowly sitting up on the table. The unholy moaning of the past zombies, or 049-2 instances, was not present, but from the looks of it, the newly ‘cured’ patient still lacked proper motor skills. Hey, at least the guy wasn’t dead. Or terminated on spot.</p><p>‘’There, there, old chap,’’ 049 said softly to his patient, holding his shoulders with his gloved hands. ‘’Let me help you to your feet…’’</p><p>I could only hear my heartbeat for a moment as I looked at 049 helping the man to his feet and to the door, where a guard was waiting for him. Exchanging a few words, 049 started returning to his chambers, which meant it was time for me to go. </p><p>I was about to shove my notebook in my bag when he once again loomed over me. Heat rushed to my cheeks, and I knew I couldn’t look up at him. Otherwise, I would have probably said something I would regret for a million years. </p><p>And like that, I didn’t say a thing, awkwardly sitting there as my fingers trembled against the notebook. Gaze flying left to right, not really focusing on the dark clothing right in front of me. What was he doing? Hurry up, already. </p><p>He cleared his throat. Damn him.</p><p>Hesitantly, I peeked upwards from beneath my bangs. </p><p>‘’Say, Miss Rose, you’ve been awfully quiet lately,’’ he commented, staring right into me without even blinking. But I did so - many times. ‘’Are you feeling well, dear?’’</p><p>‘Dear’. For real? He said the word. Not even my mom calls me that.</p><p>‘’Yeah, I’m okay, whatever, you know,’’ I babbled as I rose to my feet and almost roughly shoved past him. ‘’See you later, Doc-’’</p><p>‘’Miss Rose?’’ he interrupted me, but I didn't even turn to hear him out as I speedily walked down the corridor. When behind the corner, I started jogging towards the elevator, a drop of sweat creeping between my eyebrows. Damn, why couldn’t I go any faster? Must work out mo- ‘’Miss Rose!’’</p><p>I reached the elevator right when I spotted him at the other end of the corridor. He called after me a few times, but I pretended I didn’t hear him as I basically slammed my fist down on the elevator button. </p><p>Why? Just why?</p><p>Why did I have to fall for him? Why fall for anyone? I was not made to love, my heart is a coward’s one. I was much better at hating - at least then I didn’t have to pretend. </p><p>The worst thing about all this is, I wanted him. In the past, I had desperately stalked him down some corridors from a safe distance, just to look at that gorgeous figure from afar. Surely, you must think I am insane for having hots for a person dressed as a plague doctor, but is anyone sane at this place? </p><p>Just ask Bright and Clef. </p><p>But I thought we had something, 049 and I. Always so kind, gentlemanly, charming… Like one time my bag broke down in the middle of the corridor, and he was the one to actually collect the spilled contents for me. I was already doing it, when he said something along the lines of: ‘’A lady must not bother herself with such a task.’’</p><p>Hots for a plague doctor. Write a story about that, will you?</p><p>The elevator stopped, and I decided to never think about him again.</p><p>But tomorrow is another day.</p><p><br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p>I saw him at the cafeteria, fetching a tray of crackers and hard cheese to bring to his chambers. I had seen a dream about him last night, once again, and so when he finally turned towards where I was sitting, I ducked.</p><p>Yeah. I was actually keeping my head under the table as I nervously glanced at the black boots approaching my table, only to turn to the side at the last second. I left out a sigh before trying to rise, only to hit my head on the table on my way up. </p><p>I was scheduled to have some lectures for the day, but instead of actually being useful and trying to learn something, I balanced two options in my head: confessing or letting go?</p><p>The first option was the brave one. To reveal my oddly deep feelings for a person whose face I have not seen even once. To tell how much I’ve seen him cuddle with me in the land of dreams. To confess that one time I imagined how he must look shirtless…</p><p>And the second option, the one that I wanted to take but couldn’t. Every time I swore that I would forget him and return to my eternally celibate lifestyle, one look was enough for me to back down on it. I was tearing my heart open much more than he was.</p><p>So, I was stuck at limbo. Admiring him from afar, but running away when he noticed. </p><p>Not that I haven’t tried confessing before. Once I had found a French-brand chocolate in a store, and it had somehow given me a spark of courage to tell him about my feelings. Back then, I had tenderly grasped the bag of chocolates in my hands as I walked forward with a skip in my step. But once he was actually in front of me, softly gazing down at me, I hid the sweets and excused myself as I rushed away.</p><p>The other time I had tried to write down my confession on the notebook during one boring lecture, starting with repeated words about new feelings and gradually using braver sentences. Next, I described the beauty of his eyes that radiated intelligence along with his soft-spoken words. But when the lecture ended, so did my brief moment of bravery and so I had walked, with my head down, back home. </p><p>I brushed my eyes with the back of my hand, tears threatening to spill. Like hell I would let them.</p><p><br/>~~~<br/><br/></p><p>I lost my notebook. You must imagine how I felt when I couldn’t find it in my bag. Heart stopping, sweat pouring across my forehead as I searched my room with wide eyes. I probably forgot it at work? Last time I used it was -</p><p>I swallowed a growing lump in my throat. </p><p>No, you dumbass. You couldn’t have forgotten it at your love interest’s chambers, right? If you did, do us a favor and please feed yourself to 682 immediately.</p><p>Walking to site-19 felt shorter than usually. Probably because I didn’t want to actually arrive there. Not when the notebook containing my hidden emotions was out there somewhere. I refuse to believe I actually left it at 049’s room. No.</p><p>One of my fellow doctors must have noticed something because they commented on my paleness. I could only wordlessly nod as I power-walked across corridors and towards the elevator. I could have just gone to ‘lost and found’ desk, but apparently my brains didn’t think that was a good idea. Or perhaps it was intuition, I couldn’t tell.</p><p>I know it must have looked stupid when seen from the cameras, but I sneaked the whole corridor from the elevator to 049’s room’s entrance. He was probably inside his private quarters, judging by the closed door, so I calmed myself down and peeked around the corner, trying to locate my notebook. </p><p>And there it was. Sitting at the small corner table, closed of course. He must have put it out there for me to get. I swear my heart took a few flips as I made sure that the doctor was nowhere near. Like, perhaps a few minutes and over thirty flips of the head to both directions. Then, I gathered my courage and very, very quietly made my way across the entrance. I held my breath during the entire time, gaze jumping here and there in paranoia.</p><p>And when my fingers actually touched my notebook’s cover, I swear I could finally start breathing again. Panic disappeared from my being completely as I soundlessly dropped my bag to the floor, and raised the book above my head in victory. Grin spread across my lips as I prepared to leave, but when I turned around…</p><p>I didn’t even care when my notebook dropped to the floor, my fingers frozen in the position like statue’s. 049 was there by the open doorway, looking directly at me without any movement. I got really bad 173 vibes then and there. </p><p>‘’Uhhh…’’</p><p>His tilted his head just a bit forward, eyes turning towards the fallen object. Only a muffled sigh could be heard, and I took that as a sign that he was not happy. So, I tried to grab the notebook and run. Keyword being ‘tried’.</p><p>Standing in my way was almost two meters tall anomalous entity described as ‘Plague Doctor’. Or, you know, 049. Was he waiting for me to be defenseless, or was it just a coincidence?</p><p>‘’Miss Rose,’’ he sighed with a deep voice, making me straighten my back and jump in place. I was sure my hair was pointing into every direction at the moment. ‘’I’m glad you are back.’’</p><p>...The hell? He was glad… Like why? I was caught sneaking around his damn entrance room like a thief at night. To get back what was originally mine, but still! Frankly more annoyed than aroused or scared by our closeness, I stuck my chin out with hands on my hips, staring defiantly into his golden orbs. </p><p>‘’I was getting my notebook,’’ I let out an angry hiss that I immediately regretted, but years of being a tough girl refused to let me apologize. Regret is something I would feel immediately yes, but apology came days later, or never.</p><p>‘’Hm.’’</p><p>I squeaked aloud when his big, gloved hand started gently running up and down my arm. And so I jumped backwards, almost stumbling in the progress. I stepped the wrong way with my foot, causing a flash of pain across my ankle that must have shown on my face. I say that because immediately afterwards, 049 took one large strode towards me with widened eyes behind the mask. </p><p>‘’I’m going now,’’ I told him with gritted teeth, starting to walk around him like I wasn’t hurt at all. He once again tried to block me, but when I was past him, the only thing he could do was grab my elbow.</p><p>‘’Miss Rose -’’</p><p>‘’Stop!’’</p><p>I tried to rip my arm free from his grip, but it was a difficult task indeed. Angrily, without care, I shouted at his face: ‘’Don’t say that! Don’t! And why are you clinging to me?! Let. Go!’’</p><p>I pulled my arm once more, but instead of letting me go, he yanked me towards him, hard. A string of obscenities were about to leave my mouth when he stopped me, arms around my upper body. He was hugging me. Oh no... </p><p>All the anger from the moment was suddenly gone. I could hear his ragged breathing through his mask as he almost crushed me against his chest. And my legs became noodles as I stared ahead of myself, mouth stuck as a flat line. He must have felt my legs giving out, since his other hand trailed to my lower back, pushing me a little upwards as he held me. </p><p>And when he retreated just a little bit to look at me, his beautiful eyes seemed to glimmer more radiantly than ever. Eye contact was one of the things I was worst at, but I felt like I couldn’t look away as he observed me, concerned. My heart was trying not to burst as he leaned his head forward, accidentally bumping the beak of his mask against my nose. </p><p>‘’Please, do not go,’’ he started, looking a little hesitant before adding, ‘’Merry.’’</p><p>He-he called my name?! M-my name and not my surname?! My whole body started resembling ramen noodles as I melted in his hold. But why now? Not even once had he shown me anything else than an annoyingly professional attitude. Did he notice all the longing gazes sent his way? All the times I peeked from behind the corner, just to see his robes ahead of me? </p><p>‘’Merry?’’</p><p>I snapped back to reality, noticing he was cupping my face with his gloved hand, thumb caressing my chin. My lips started trembling. I needed to go, right now. He was not going to see me cry. I would not let him! </p><p>‘’D-doc…’’, I stuttered, struggling to lift my hand to his chest. ‘’W-what are yo-you doing…?’’</p><p>Something in his gaze seemed to become softer, and he leaned forward - this time minding the beak - so his forehead was facing mine. I was pretty sure I was going to faint. Fuck, it was getting hot at the moment…</p><p>‘’Merry.’’ The way he pronounced my name, like it was the smoothest silk ever gracing the earth, made the heat focus itself between my legs. And that made me even more embarrassed as I tried to suppress the tingling on my most sensitive spot. ‘’Forgive me…’’</p><p>I shook my head just to make myself focus on him again. ‘’What?’’</p><p>‘’This… journal, yes,’’ he elaborated, briefly glancing at the notebook still in my hand. ‘’You seemed to have forgotten it, and when I noticed it, I could read your words…’’</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>‘’Those heartfelt words you put there, from here,’’ 049 continued softly, and I glanced down when I felt him trailing his finger down my chin and to my heart, ‘’how exquisite.’’</p><p>...He did read it. The truth was bound to come out, it seems. But still, the fact he knew didn’t make me feel any better. If anything, I only felt more embarrassed!</p><p>‘’I… I g-gotta go,’’ I stammered, trying to regain my balance on my weakened legs. It’s like all the muscles were gone in a flash, just to make me spend an eternity in the arms of a peculiar doctor. </p><p>His grip seemed to tighten, another deep sigh escaping his lips from behind the mask. ‘’You didn’t wait for my response, did you, dear Merry?’’</p><p>‘Ehhh -’’</p><p>And like that, one arm still holding my waist and supporting my almost limp body, his fingers trailed to the bottom of his mask, carefully lifting. My gaze flew to the side, and I even turned my head away in fear of seeing a monstrosity with 106’s grin. That didn’t last long though, as after both mask and hood were removed from his head, 049 brought my head back towards him with his hand. </p><p>‘’W-wow…’’</p><p>Long, curling black locks framing the brilliant golden eyes, thin scars of past decorating his pale, beautiful face. Thin lips, long and straight nose, eyelashes black like coal… And when he smirked, smile stretching upwards on one cheek, the heat between my legs became apparent once again. </p><p>‘’My response to such a brilliant little confession,’’ he started, licking his lips just once. Damn, did he know how hot he was in my eyes? ‘’Words are not enough to do so, I’m afraid, so…’’</p><p>He leaned closer, still holding me close as I saw every detail of his face in closer detail. Every little sparkle in the golden eyes, faint lines here and there that he must have gotten through his hard life, midnight-colored bangs framing the masterpiece. </p><p>I could only gasp as the soft touch of his lips claimed mine. His hands caressed my body as his lips formed an intoxicating seal against mine, sighing contently as I closed my eyes. So this is how a kiss felt, huh. I never guessed I would feel its wonder, myself.</p><p>I yelped when his hand slid downwards, gently resting on my rear as I felt his tongue against my lips. And the moment he had the opportunity, his tongue started playing with mine, going up and down, left and right, just dancing with it tirelessly. My hands trailed to his temples, notebook falling out of my grip as the hard surface of the wall hit my back. </p><p>‘’Mmhmmhh,’’ I moaned, my head almost spinning in such a passionate embrace. </p><p>Isn’t this what I have wanted for a long time? If so, why did I feel so… so frightened? Anxious? Was this actually happening? There’s no way SCP-049 was kissing me and -</p><p>I yelped when I felt a grip on my breast, lightly squeezing through the fabric. No, don’t do that. Please, he doesn’t know… No...</p><p>When he finally retreated his lips, I turned my head away, ashamed. Here I was - in the arms of the man whose attention I had longed for, and yet I could only complain. I refused to cry when he planted a soft kiss on the top of my cheekbone, making his way gently towards my mouth. Light pecks here and there, every new one adding more heat to my core.</p><p>‘’Merry,’’ I heard him groan, clearly getting hot as well. His breath was a little ragged, and he sighed against my ear as his hands caressed different body parts - one hand on my backside, and other still gripping my breast. ‘’Did that answer your question, ma amour?’’</p><p>A shiver ran through my spine, and I could only nod as I kept my head to the side, eyes desperately trying to find something to focus on. But it wasn’t enough for him, the doctor's lips against my earlobe as he whispered: ‘’Say it aloud, ma trésor. Juste pour moi.’’</p><p>I was sure my face was as red as a tomato as I struggled to speak: ‘’Y-yes…’’</p><p>‘’Again. Encore une fois, ma chérie.’’</p><p>‘’Y-yes.’’</p><p>Satisfied, he gave me another deep embrace against the wall, pressing his nose against my bare neck. I couldn’t even enjoy the moment properly because suddenly I was held in his arms bridal style, squeaking in fear as my arms found themselves around the doctor’s neck. He let out a deep, lighthearted chuckle before making his way towards his private chambers. After making his way past the door, which he locked after himself, he took me to his bed. He only paused for a moment to rip the covers off, revealing pure white sheets underneath. </p><p>And then, softly put on the mattress, I gulped audibly as he loomed over me on the bed, like a tiger hunting for its prey... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Consummation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, I had to split the story into three parts to not make it too lengthy.<br/>Also, I still don't know what I'm doing so, yeah. *shrug*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It felt like we were stuck in a small box with only a little amount of air to breathe, when in actuality, we were on his bed, doing… No, this is not real is it? There’s no way in hell! I need to wake up, right now.</p><p>‘’Ma amour,’’ he murmured, slowly bringing his face closer to mine, ‘’is this to your liking? Our little moment romantique?’’</p><p>I didn’t respond - how could I? All the words got stuck at my throat as the tension between us made me sweat. I licked my lips as 049 hovered above my face, eyes narrowed as he didn’t let me leave his gaze. I had his undivided attention for once, and the thought made my legs shake. </p><p>I couldn't help raising my head just enough to brush my lips against his, closing my eyes in the process. Licking his lips gently with my tongue, I tilted my head to the side for a better angle. He groaned against my mouth, and soon he was all over me again, hands roaming around my body and gripping fabrics from all around. I didn't stop him when he took off my cardigan. After that, however, his hand slipped under my shirt, brushing against my stomach. No! </p><p>My eyes shot open and I yelped loudly, immediately gripping the hem of my shirt and covering my stomach. 049 retreated from my lips, a hazy look in his eyes as he inhaled in ragged breaths. He wasn’t going to… I can’t show him my…</p><p>I was about to push him off, only for him to attack my neck in a frenzy, covering the skin in fervent, open-mouthed kisses. His hands gripped my shoulders tightly while our legs were tangled together.</p><p>''A-aahh, Doctor,’’ I gasped as he continued attacking my sensitive skin, kissing and sucking as he went. My face was burning up as I felt his hips press against mine, and when I moved against him, he groaned against my neck. Raising his eyes so he could stare at me from beneath his brows, I moaned when he slowly grinded his hips against mine. ‘’Nnghh, 049 -’’</p><p>A finger pressed against my lips as he let out a chuckle, mouth formed into a handsome smirk that revealed the top row of his teeth. Eyes narrowed, eyebrows raised… He was truly trying to seduce me. And damn was he good at it. </p><p>‘’Florice,’’ he corrected me, and I could only nod. Hell knows I would never actually learn that name, but perhaps during our little ‘session’, this name game wouldn’t hurt…</p><p>Wait, he wasn’t actually assuming we would go all the way, right? Jeez, I hope not. I got my first kiss just a while ago - I wasn’t ready to be bed by him!</p><p>His fingers started pushing the hem of my shirt upwards, and I immediately locked my arms above my chest, stopping his attempts to undress me. His eyes met mine once again, and I thought I caught a new emotion in those sharp golden orbs. Was it irritation? Worry? Confusion?</p><p>‘’No,’’ I said with a surprisingly strong voice. He wasn’t going to undress me, for that much I was sure. He wasn’t going to witness such a repulsive body, what with a stomach that tended to stick out and breasts that were anything but perky and shapely. ‘’Don’t -’’</p><p>‘’Ma beauté radieuse,’’ he interrupted me, French words rolling off his tongue in a way that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. ‘’You cannot deny that this… this moment d'amour we are having is mutual. You know this, right, ma amour?’’</p><p>‘’Doc- I m-mean Florice, I don-’’</p><p>‘’Hush, sweetheart. I only wish to show you,’’ he continued, suddenly pulling my arms away from my chest, pinning them to my sides, ‘’how much I’ve desired you.’’</p><p>...What?</p><p>‘’F-Florice, I -’’</p><p>Using one hand, he pushed my shirt upwards, revealing a simple sports bra underneath. If my face wasn’t red before, it was right now. I definitely wasn’t expecting him to be staring at my breasts today, and if I was, I would have run!</p><p>His hand trailed down between my breasts, staying a moment there before gliding across the flesh of my stomach. Gosh… I knew I should have worked out harder. If I got out of here alive, I would go for an hour-long walk immediately after. </p><p>His eyes shifted upwards, staring right into mine. My eyebrows furrowed, and I acted in the only way I knew how to. That meant shouting: ‘’S-stop looking at me!’’</p><p>He raised his eyebrow at me before letting out a chuckle. Now he’s laughing at me?! Screw this, I need to go right n- ‘’My, my… You are quite adorable, when you are blushing.’’</p><p>‘Adorable’? H-he praised me again?! It was one thing to hear it in French, because I could always assume he commented on something else, but… Stop making me understand your words, Doctor!</p><p>I swear I started to feel lightheaded, and thus was unable to do a thing as he pulled my shirt over my head, raising my arms enough to slip the sleeves off. Wait, he called me just ‘adorable’... Not ‘sexy’, much less ‘pretty’ -</p><p>I shook my head, closing my eyes. It was not like I wanted him to call me anything! I hated compliments anyw-</p><p>‘’Eeep!’’</p><p>That was the embarrassing sound that left my lips, and I quickly reopened my eyes, just to check if he really was -</p><p>Oh no. He was trailing his tongue down my body, making his way to my navel. Hands gently squeezing the sides of my stomach, which baffled me. Did he not see the same flaws that I did?! I know it might seem like an overreaction, considering that’s the only part of me that’s remotely… fat, but I wish he could have waited until it was gone!</p><p>Then again, he did not seem to… mind?</p><p>‘’I’m sorry,’’ I blurted out, causing him to stop his movements and glance at me, clearly puzzled. ‘’It’s just… I… You know, I’ve tried to lose weight, j-just to get the stomach to flatten an-and... ‘’</p><p>Within seconds, he was above me, upper body held up by his elbows. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, ma beauté radieuse. Your body is a work of art - magnifique."</p><p>I watched him raise his hand to my face, fingers gently wiping away fresh tears. Wait, when did I start crying? </p><p>‘’You mean that?’’ I asked, careful not to hiccup. As an answer, he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me, encasing me in the warm cocoon of his robes. For the first time, I found the strength to wrap my arms around him in response. </p><p>‘’Merry,’’ he sighed into my ear, hand caressing my bare back. ‘’Je t'aime vraiment…’’</p><p>A tear fell down my cheek, even though I had a trembling smile on my face. ‘’What are you saying?’’</p><p>He released me just a little bit away to look down at me. His pale cheeks had red hue in them, his lips in a determined line as he stared at me. ‘’What I’m saying is, I love you. My heart is yours, Merry.’’</p><p>My chest felt heavy, like my heart had been replaced with a rock. But still, I nodded at him, more tears streaming down. And for the first time aloud, I said the words. He knew how I felt already, but I had the responsibility to express my feelings to him. And when I did, the most radiant expression broke out on his features. Eyes lighting up and lips curling into the sweetest smile I had ever seen.</p><p>Soon enough, he was furiously attacking my lips while muttering words of adoration and compliments between ragged breaths. My toes curled as hot waves passed through my body, being trapped between a soft bed and the doctor that stole my heart. And when his fingers were toying with the straps of my sports bra, looking into my eyes for a sign of confirmation, I nodded despite my hesitation. </p><p>And so, I revealed a part of me that no man had ever seen. At first I was being shy, cupping my breasts in my hands to hide them, but with a little bit of coaxing I let him guide my hands to his shoulders, eyes observing my chest like some sort of treasure. </p><p>‘’Belle,’’ he breathed, pink tongue gently moving over his upper lip. ‘’Tu es vraiment belle, ma amour.’’</p><p>I didn’t mind which language he was using anymore, only focusing on the sweetness of his voice and the hazy look in his eyes as he drank the sight of me in. But if I have to be honest, I do hope the things he said were positive. </p><p>When he was leaning towards my chest, I only just realized how far we had gone. Was he a virgin? Did he know that I was a virgin? Did he plan this ahead when he read that confession left in my noteb-</p><p>I held back a moan as his lips circled my nipple, tongue playing with the tip while his hands roamed my lower body. My fingers ached to touch him, but I feared that I would try to stop him, so I laid them on the sides of my head, on the white pillow. The area between my legs started to become tingly once again.</p><p>His fingers undid the knot on the front of my pants, loosening the clothing so he could easily slide it off my hips. Trailing his tongue downwards as he undressed my legs, eyes narrowed as he maneuvered further from me, he eventually discarded my pants, along with my socks and shoes. Only having my panties on, I nervously brushed my knees together in anticipation. </p><p>049 - no, Florice was off the bed now, brushing his lips against the ankle that I had hurt earlier. My chest rose heavily as our eyes met, a dark emotion apparent in his eyes. Unrivaled feeling of lust. As if he was going to make sure he was the one having me and no one else.</p><p>But that was a silly thought, no? Only in my dreams was he that possessive…</p><p>He started trailing his tongue across my skin again, guiding it from my ankle to my knee, and then to the edge of my panties. I swallowed in nervousness as I watched him raise his hand between my thighs, index finger ready to do… something? Honestly, I had no idea what he was thinking about.</p><p>The answer came soon enough, though, as he started making small circles on my underwear, caressing my womanhood through the fabric. Drawing little circles, just gently teasing different spots as I started writhing against the sheets. Toes curling and feet trying to find some stability against the silky surface, I fought against the desire to plead with him.</p><p>To make him stop. To make him continue. What did I want anymore?</p><p>‘’I can feel your arousal, ma coeur,’’ he purred from between my thighs. And sure, I could feel some moistness in my panties, which made me shift uncomfortably. ‘’Ah, don’t be ashamed, my lady.’’</p><p>I was sure my heart jumped up to my throat when he slowly pulled down my underwear, tongue now trailing the forgotten leg as the garment got lower and lower. And when I was completely bare before him, sprawled out on the bed, I woke up to the reality where I was, indeed, sleeping with one of the SCPs.</p><p>I guess this was one of those things that feel so good, even when they shouldn't. </p><p>Confusion filled me when Florice - still feels weird to call him that - retreated off the bed, shuffling to the floor by the end of it. I raised my head just so I could see what he was up to, but before I could even ask, my legs were yanked towards him, making my head collide with the soft mattress.</p><p>‘’Florice?!’’ I squaked in fear. He didn’t answer me, instead putting my ankles on his shoulders. Then he leaned forward, flashing me a devious smile. ‘’Wha-what are you d-doing?!’’</p><p>Like lightning striking the trees, it came so suddenly to me, this new feeling. Him between my thighs, licking and sucking around my womanhood with such intensity my mind became foggy. Moans threatened to escape my lips, but I bit down on my lip hard, muffling every sound. The only things heard in the room were my ragged breaths and Florice slurping down on me, working on my womanhood with uncharacteristic eagerness.</p><p>As if that wasn’t bad enough, he grabbed my hips with his now ungloved hands - when did he manage to do that? - and started moving them against his face. Eyes rolled to the back of my head, but I forced myself to keep quiet. This apparently annoyed him, since he paused for just a little moment, purring: ‘’Now, ma ange, don’t keep anything from me…’’</p><p>Sorry, Doc, no can do. I don’t want you to hear such embarrassing -</p><p>I finally released a moan when I felt him shove a finger inside my orifice, tongue now teasing the clit. At first it was just one finger inside of me, but soon there were more. Two, three…</p><p>Oh god, it felt like there was this huge pressure building inside of me. Like the dam holding in a lake was about to burst. How was he able to make me feel like this? </p><p>‘’Ugh, ahhh… Nngghh,’’ I let out as my hands gripped the pillow below my head. He chuckled against my crotch before moving his fingers even faster - I think he was trying to make me scream. Sorry, but no can do.</p><p>When not another sound left my lips, even though I felt incredibly hot and frustrated, Florice raised his head, ceasing his movements and not letting me release my need. Speaking of which, it still feels weird to call him something else than 049 or Doctor, but whatever. Guess I’ll keep doing the ‘Florice’ thing until I can leave. If he lets me, that i-</p><p>My thoughts got interrupted as he rejoined me on the bed, licking his lips as he settled over me. He was still fully clothed, minus his gloves, so I guess it was my turn to do something. With that in mind, I tried to sit up, only for his palm to settle on my collar, pushing me back down. </p><p>‘’Huh?’’</p><p>‘’Stay down, ma amour, and let the doctor take care of you,’’ he told me, wide grin spreading through his face. ‘’After all…, my cure is the most effective.’’</p><p>Wow. I never took a six hundred year old guy to be so playful in bed. Somehow, the fact made me shiver from my head to toe, as I stared with a burning face at him slowly taking off the topmost garment. My eyes widened, and I tried to look away, but immediately got scolded. ‘’Tsk, tsk. My dear, for the cure to work, you must keep your eyes on me. All the time, sweetheart…, until the operation is over.’’</p><p>‘’...Y-yes, sir…’’</p><p>He straightened his back, sitting atop of my legs as he teasingly started pulling his arms free of the long sleeves. For some time, his head disappeared beneath the fabric, but emerged within seconds as the robes flew behind him. My eyes kept glancing down at his muscular physique, not really wanting to openly stare, but when he moved his body slowly… Damn, I think I started drooling. Like doing an exotic dance, he moved his hands around, almost teasingly posing while my hands were turning white from gripping the pillow so hard. </p><p>My mouth felt dry out of sudden when he moved his hand across his pecs, gliding it through his abs and towards the front of his pants. I swallowed a few times as he shoved his thumb inside the side of his pants, repeating the action with his other hand. Just ever-so-slightly he tugged his pants down, giving me small glimpses of the hidden skin. </p><p>Before he revealed what lay behind the fabric, I swear I saw his manhood pushing against the trousers. Just a small glimpse too low revealed that to me, and I swear I was going to pass out. The atmosphere was just too hot, I started feeling dizzy. </p><p>And so my head hit the pillow behind me, my eyes leaving Florice’s figure. But not long after, his grinning face filled my vision, gently sorting out my messy bangs. Baring his teeth for a small while, he growled: ‘’Eyes on me, belle dame.’’</p><p>He grabbed my hand in one fast motion, engulfing it in his large palm as he guided it to his pants. My eyes were big as saucers as I stared at my hand, Florice forcing me to push the trousers down. And just like that, my hand accidentally brushed against his erect member, making him groan. ‘’Merde…’’</p><p>I could barely react to him closing the distance between us, shoving his tongue past my parted lips. His bare chest was glued against my body, muscular arms keeping me a prisoner against the bed while I couldn’t fight back. He swallowed all the moans threatening to spill from my lips, and responded with a few groans of his own, ever-so-slightly grinding his hips. </p><p>When he retreated, sweat making itself apparent beneath his bangs, he huskily whispered: ‘’I want you, Merry. So badly, je ne peux pas me contrôler.’’</p><p>A shaking smile forced its way to my face. I lifted my hand to his temple, playing with his hair as the locks brushed against my fingers. He leaned into my hand, golden eyes narrowed and dim. We both knew what we wanted, and what we needed to do. I felt scared, yes, but I forced myself to reply: ‘’Take me, Florice…’’</p><p>He threw the rest of his clothing to the floor before he spread my legs wide open, settling between them with his member in hand. He tried to find the correct angle, it seemed, but when he seemed satisfied enough, he slowly pushed himself inside of me.</p><p>My goodness…</p><p>‘’H-heh, so tight, ma chérie,’’ he chuckled, keeping his upper body above mine with the use of his arms. He shifted his hips a bit, continuing: ‘’Not to worry - I’ll be gentle.’’</p><p>And so, he started moving his erect member in and out of me, keeping eye contact the whole time. But I knew I couldn't do that, so I closed my eyes once in a while and held on to the sheets, trying to get used to the pain. And eventually it did get easier to take, with overwhelming pleasure making itself known.</p><p>He kept whispering things to me in both English and French, mostly about how beautiful I looked while writhing beneath him. When tears flowed freely down my face, he comforted me and pecked my lips once. ‘’Ma chérie…’’</p><p>‘’I’m fine,’’ I breathed out, forcing a smile through the tears. ‘’Just keep going…’’</p><p>‘’As you wish.’’</p><p>Steadily, he increased the speed of his movements, his shaft sliding in and out at a faster pace as I tried to take it. A bit shyly, I began to move my hips to his pace, matching every thrust as we did the dance that was practiced since the beginning of time. Harder, faster, he kept going, eyes locked into mine firmly, as if he was concentrating. </p><p>‘’Seigneur!’’ he almost yelled, leaning closer to my face, eyes dark and hungry. I swallowed, begging for him to kiss me with a longing expression. But he didn’t, instead just hovering above my face. ‘’Say my name, ma coeur.’’</p><p>I didn’t respond for a while, but when his hands found their way to my breasts, roughly playing with my nipples, I stuttered: ‘’F-Florice!’’</p><p>‘’Again,’’ he told me, lips spreading into a devilish grin as his thumbs circled my areolas, once in a while hardly pressing on the tips. </p><p>‘’Ahh, Florice!’’</p><p>His eyes widened just a bit, smile twitching as he leaned even closer. ‘’Again!’’</p><p>I called his name whenever he wanted, us both raising our voices the longer we kept moving against each other. He growled against my skin, satisfied when I kept calling his name, and he picked up the speed, our breaths becoming even more ragged. As I felt my climax approaching fast, I called out the final time: ‘’Florice!’’</p><p>And so I released my need with a loud moan, bordering on a shout. </p><p>‘’Merry!’’</p><p>Trembling against me, he grunted as he spilled his seed deep inside me, hot breath tickling my neck. He stayed on top of me, sighing in a content way, as our sweat-glistened bodies stayed as one. I let out a small whimper, which caused him to snap his head up and stare at me worriedly, but I think I really took him off guard by wrapping my arms tightly around his broad shoulders. </p><p>His expression calmed down, cheeks burning up and eyes becoming half-lidded. ‘’I love you, Merry.’’</p><p>Then he let out a melodious chuckle, repeating his sentence once again before resuming his lighthearted laughter. I held onto his trembling shoulders, letting out a small giggle as he resumed confessing his love over and over again, sometimes pecking my face between every word. We just laughed together, holding each other close as our tired bodies basked in the afterglow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was the meat of the story, but, you know, stick for the aftermath if you want to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What a short ride, yet it still made my heart beat out of fear. Whenever this would be good enough or not...<br/>But so, here it is. On to the final part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>I don’t know how much time passed after our little ‘adventure’, but I could care less. I laid there on my side, the man that I loved spooning me from behind as he played with my hair, softly singing a French song. He had raised his covers above us, figuring I would get cold. Such a gentleman, even after showing me the wilder side when our clothes got off. </p><p>‘’Dont vient cela, belle, je vous supply, que plus à moy ne vous recommandez?’’ he gently sang into my ear, making shivers run through my spine. I looked over my shoulder, flashing a small smile at him as he continued serenading me, keeping a lock of hair around his finger. I closed my eyes, sighing happily.</p><p>At some point, I must have dozed off for a little while, because when I woke up, I was facing his chest, trapped inside his strong arms. I felt him kiss my hair once in a while, quietly humming in the silence of the room. Slowly, I raised my head towards his, giving a small peck on his chin. </p><p>‘’I’m sorry about earlier,’’ I whispered, a little embarrassed when I recalled the way I shouted at him. My eyes glanced around, not really focusing on anything as I tried my hardest not to stutter. ‘’I-I didn’t mean it back then, you know? I’m… I was just…’’</p><p>‘’A little too proud?’’ he finished, letting out a small laugh, half-lidded eyes full of adoration. I nodded at him, shyly burying my face onto his chest to hide from his gaze. ‘’I must apologize as well, ma amour. I was not being as direct as I should have. At least, not before your confession, that is.’’</p><p>Once again, I felt his laugh rumble in his chest, and my face started burning once again. So he admitted to having an attraction towards me? Yet he didn’t show any sign of it until he knew how I felt. Even the incident in the corridor was out of pure instinct of a gentleman. </p><p>‘’However,’’ he continued softly, cupping my face so he could look at me, ‘’I do not regret the end result. Vous possédez ma coeur, chérie.’’</p><p>He pecked my lips once, twice, before retreating once again. I put up a fake pout, batting my eyelashes at him. ‘’Whatever you just said, Doctor…’’</p><p>His smile widened into a devilish grin, and within seconds he was sucking and kissing on the side of my neck, hands groping my buttocks all the while. My breath got stuck at my throat, and I grabbed his wide shoulders. One of his hands circled my thigh before dipping to my crotch, one of the fingers lightly brushing against my clit. I jumped in place, making him comment: ‘’I thought I told you to call me Florice, sweetheart.’’</p><p>No… I am still too sensitive… </p><p>‘’Florice,’’ I whined, shifting my hips to escape his misbehaving fingers. ‘’Please…’’</p><p>I saw him stare at me for a moment, as if contemplating his next action, but proceeded to rub his fingers against my slit. After I let out an embarrassingly loud moan, he brought his face against mine. Still stroking, other hand gripping my backside, I felt hot waves travel my tired body once more. No… He can’t be serious. </p><p>‘’Tired, sweetheart?’’ he asked innocently, still moving his fingers around. I whined at him, nodding desperately. He gave a few more caresses before he wrapped his arms around me, softly smiling. ‘’Just stay with me a while longer.’’</p><p>I couldn’t fight him, forced to stay in his warm embrace, but after everything, I never wanted to leave. That is, until I remembered why I came to him in the first place. The notebook. Foundation. Lectures. Fuck.</p><p>‘’Umm, others are probably looking for me,’’ I started anxiously as I tried to slide away from him. Florice’s mouth turned into a pout, a cute one at that, but I had to stay strong. ‘’I’d probably get terminated if they found out -’’</p><p>‘’Non,’’ he interrupted me with a stern voice. ‘’They would have to terminate me, first.’’</p><p>I was about to object when his mouth covered mine, swallowing my surprised noises. When we separated, he held my head between his hands. ‘’After all, you belong to me, Merry. Isn’t that correct?’’</p><p>I swallowed down hard, nodding without hesitation. </p><p><br/>~~~<br/><br/></p><p>The next day, after my first job at assisting with some newly designated SCP, an intercom crackled to life. ‘’Research Assistant Merry Rose. Research Assistant Merry Rose. Please report to Doctor Aktus’ office immediately.’’</p><p>I was so fucked. Yesterday it was nice, but now? Not so much. And so, trying to ignore all the passing glances I was getting, I walked down the hallway, bag slung over my shoulder as always. I swear my face was hotter than volcanic eruption by the time I had passed three Tesla gates and over twenty familiar faces.</p><p>I slammed my fist down on the door button in annoyment, gritting my teeth. I didn’t look up to see where I was going, trembling in anger. So it wasn’t a surprise I slammed into something, or rather someone. </p><p>‘’Watch where you’re go-! O-oh?’’</p><p>And who would have guessed, the peculiar doctor was standing there, observing me in his usual attire, arms politely folded behind his back. I swear all the blood rushed to my head at the moment our eyes met, and I could almost see his naked body through the thick robes -</p><p>‘’Is everything alright, ma amour?’’ he asked me, leaning his face closer. He actually moved his beak against my nose, ever-so-slightly nuzzling against it, as if he was giving me an eskimo kiss. </p><p>‘’Oh, hi, sorry, I didn’t know it was you! For real, I was just -’’</p><p>‘’Take a deep breath, sweetheart.’’</p><p>That I did. </p><p>‘’Now, tell me from the beginning.’’</p><p>I wanted to tell him, but the moment I tried to speak, I saw unspeakable horrors flash before my eyes. Me being made a D-class, being terminated by being fed to a nasty SCP. Florice killing guards and personnel alike in his rage, resembling more Able than the sweet-natured doctor I was so used to. </p><p>‘’I-I was called, I really should get going…,’’ I muttered apologetically, focusing my gaze on the floor. My hands were shaking as I balled them into fists. ‘’I… I love you, Florice.’’</p><p>There was a long pause between us, as I kept staring at my feet. Was this it? Did one delicious mistake cost me my life, and Doctor his earned freedom? My lips trembled so I bit down on the lower one, trying to stay tough. </p><p>When a reply never came, I raised my gaze to say goodbye to Florice, only for my breath to get stuck to my throat. He was kneeling, mask beside him on the floor, eyes trained on me in determination, as he reached his arms towards me. Other hand holding a small black box, while other held a few white papers, more likely documents. Oh no, he wasn’t going to…?</p><p>My tears started falling right then and there. I could only sob as the bag fell off my shoulder, opening and spilling contents all around our feet. Just like back then… Why?</p><p>‘’I spent the day making sure they would not separate us,’’ he told me softly, a small smile present on his features. His cheeks had pink colour to them, colouring the pale skin like canvas. ‘’And I found the perfect solution, ma coeur.’’</p><p>‘’F...Flo...rice,’’ I sobbed with a broken voice, holding my hands on my cheeks. ‘’W-what a-a-are you do-doing?’’</p><p>The box opened to reveal a silver ring with small sapphires around the perimeter. Like he had read my thoughts, he said: ‘’It reminded me of your eyes, ma amour.’’</p><p>Nothing else mattered anymore. I could only take one step forward before I desperately let myself fall into his arms, knocking us both to the other side of the metal door. Even when the intercom crackled to life once again, asking me to arrive immediately to a requested place, I didn’t care. Lost in time, and in Plague Doctor’s embrace, I could only whisper a confession that I no longer hesitated to say.</p><p>After all, I loved him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*collapses*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks for MFU for being the best mentor ever! (Go check her out, but no pressuring to her or I'll kick all of your asses!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>